La Doncella que duerme en un Ataúd de Cristal
by BrunoProg64
Summary: AU. Adaptación del conocido cuento de hadas "Blanca Nieves" al mundo de Adventure Time. Marceline es la doncella que debe huir de su madrastra cruel. Inspirado en la melodía 'Garasu no Hitsugi de Nemuru Himegimi' de Sound Horizon.


**La Doncella durmiente en el Ataúd de Cristal**

**Renuncia**

Adventure Time no me pertenece, le pertenece a Pendelton Ward y a Cartoon Network. Este es un AU basado en mi particular interpretación del cuento de Blanca Nieves, gracias a la melodía 'Garasu no Hitsugi de Nemuru Himegimi' de Sound Horizon.

**Parte Unica**

_"La princesa duerme en un atáud de cristal, ¿Qué es lo que te pasó para que acabaras con un pie en ese reino? Vamos, cántanos tu desgracia..."_

Un hombre noble caminaba por ese lugar ardiente que los mortales conocían como la Nochósfera. Era raro ver algo más que fuego y desesperación en un lugar así, pero esta vez había un ataúd de cristal y un hombre, de piel gris que miraba en parte compugnido el ataúd y su contenido... una bella mujer de piel también gris que parecía dormida. El hombre gris pronto murmuró algo y se fue de ahí, volviendo a quedar solo el atáud. Cuando ese hombre se fue, el noble caminó y posó sus manos sobre el vidrio y murmuró:

- ¿Qué es lo que te hicieron para que acabes así? Vamos, cántanos tu desgracia.

Al oir eso, el cuerpo que yacía en el ataúd se incorporó y empujó el vidrio que lo tapaba, saliendo así de la tumba y mirando a ese hombre, empezó a recordarlo todo:

_"Una piel tan blanca como la nieve, cabellos negros como el ébano, _

_labios rojos como la sangre... así fue como nací, como mi madre en invierno deseó,_

_Me dejó su suave tibiez... el aroma de primavera, y con un dulce y desgarrador dolor, ella al otro mundo partió"_

En ese momento, el Dulce Reino era gobernado por Bubblegum, una reina que por su juventud, era extremadamente caprichosa. Ciertamente ese reino era diferente a cualquier otro, porque decían que Bubblegum había mandado una expedición al Reino del Hielo y la Nochósfera para traer unos finos cristales que ella usaría para la construcción de un espejo que colgaría en sus reales aposentos.

Junto con la expedición, se encontró con una niña abandonada... que respondía al nombre de Marceline. Había sido encontrado en la entrada de la Nochósfera, en una cesta, con un papel que decía su nombre. Se supuso que la madre había muerto o intentaba escapar con su hija en brazos de tal nefasto lugar. Aparentemente la madre solo habría tenido la energía suficiente para sacar a su hija de la Nochósfera... a la cual nunca debió entrar.

Marceline fue pues, adoptada por Bubblegum. Si bien en algún momento decidió que su posible heredera tuviera un perfil bajo, pronto vió que conforme los años pasaban, ella se volvía una niña bella. Eso la llevó a preocuparse demasiado por su belleza... si bien ya era una persona obsesionada con su imagen desde que autorizó aquella expedición a la Nochósfera y al Reino del Hielo por esos cristales, el ver que tenía una contenedora la había puesto más paranoica aún.

Todas las noches, ella se encerraba en sus aposentos y hablaba con ese espejo forjado a tal horrendo costo:

-"Espejito, espejito, De la Tierra de Ooo, ¿Quien es la más bella de todas?

- Eres tú, mi reina, la mas bella de todas... - le respondía el espejo.

- ¡Jajaajajajajaajaa! - reía Bubblegum de la satisfacción.

_"Mi madrastra es muy indiferente conmigo, así que en mi madre muerta pensaré, con ese amigo imaginario, una doncella me convertí..."_

- ¡Mamá!

- ¡Te he dicho que me llames, Alteza Bubblegum! - le recriminó Bubblegum a Marceline.

- Alteza Bubblegum - dijo Marceline avergonzada - ¿Podría autorizar a su guardia Real que me dejen conocer el reino?

- Esos plátanos tontos no sirven para eso... - le dijo ella con dureza - Si quieres ver el reino, usa los monitores que tenemos instalados en la Torre de Observación...

- Pero mam... digo, Alteza... ¿No podria yo sentir las cosas que el reino tiene para ofrecer?

- ¡Recuerda donde te hemos encontrado! ¡En la Nochósfera! ¡Nadie sabe lo que puede pasarte si esos demonios te vuelven a encontrar! ¡No pondré en peligro el reino por tu culpa!

- Entendido... alteza... - dijo Marceline.

De todos modos, Marceline descubrió que dentro del Castillo, podía apreciar cierta naturaleza, y de ese modo y añorando la figura de su madre, que nunca supo quien fue... porque sus recuerdos no le permitían recordar quien era, creció hasta volverse una joven.

Y fue después de 3 días que Marceline cumpliese los 16 años...

- Espejito, espejito... De la Tierra de Ooo, ¿Quien es la más bella de todas?

- Eras tú mi reina... pero entre todas ahora, una nacida llamada Marceline lo es más...

- ¡Jodeeeeeeeerrrrrrr!

Y al día siguiente... bajo la excusa de llevar a la Princesa Marceline a explorar el bosque, ordenó a su guardia real ejecutarla y traer su corazón para un "experimento científico" de los que hacía. Fue ya en el bosque cuando Marceline entendió las intenciones de la guardia real y emprendió su huida.

- ¡Alto, aléjense de mí!

- ¡Espere, princesa Marceline!

- ¡No, no se acerquen a mí!

- ¡Princesa! ¡No queremos hacerle daño!

- ¡Mentiraaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Los oí decirlo!

- ¡Espere!

Pero siendo Marceline una princesa, no pudo continuar corriendo demasiado tiempo.

_"Y siendo perseguida por un viejo cazador, me adentré en el bosque"_

Dado que Marceline no pudo mantener su estamina mucho tiempo, tropesó y fue rodeada por la guardia real.

- ¡No, no me maten!

- Princesa, nosotros no queremos hacerlo tampoco...

- ¡¿Entonces porqué lo hacen?!

- Son órdenes de la Reina... no podemos desobedecer...

- ¡Por favor, sálvenme!

- Princesa, seríamos ejecutados nosotros en su lugar...

- ¡Prometo no volver al Dulce Reino nunca más!

- Entonces nosotros mataremos a uno de esos semi-humanos de Bellotopia en su lugar...

- ¡Bien!

_"Y de esa forma... me adentré al bosque"_

De ese modo el destino de Marceline... y de alguna infeliz de Bellotopía quedaba sellado.

_"Solo las sombras del crepúsculo son lo único que me acompaña en mi camino, _

_perdida en esa cueva cruel, un reino encontré"_

Marceline se encontró de nuevo en la cueva de la Nochósfera. No podía ir al Reino del Hielo, porque no soportaría el clima, y otros lugares tenian el sello del Dulce Reino, sería encontrada enseguida. No le quedó mas que volver a pedir asilo de donde alguna vez salió...

- ¡Alguien, por piedad, recíbame!

- ¿Quien osa pedir asilo a los reinos de la Oscuridad? - respondió una voz.

- ¡Soy yo, Marceline! ¡La mujer que escapó de la Nochósfera!

- Ciertamente un alma tan poderosa y mitad demonio no puede ser evitada de entrar en una tierra donde tiene derecho por su sangre... ¡Adelante, forastera!

Hudson Abaddeer sabía de quien se trataba desde un inicio. Pero no podía interferir con los asuntos del Dulce Reino, después de todo, lo que hacía Bubblegum era algo que el mismo "aprobaba"... era una acción tan indigna y tan llena de odio, que no podía hacer más que limitarse a no interferir más que lo necesario.

Ni aún siendo el señor de los fuegos, podía interferir en algo que iba en contra de su propia naturaleza.

_"Una bella mujer que siempre caía dormida en medio segundo, _

_ha despertado, sólo para encontrarse rodeada de una corte de demonios que le hablaban con un acento especial._

_De todos modos, siempre he estado al borde de morir por culpa de mi madrastra malvada, _

_pero por algún motivo siempre volvía a la vida, sin importar el porqué"._

Lo único que pudo hacer Abadder, fue construirle una casa y asignar un grupo de demonios que la vigilaran de vez en cuando. Pero el sabía muy bien que si algún dia Bubblegum iba a por Marceline, no podría hacer nada en absoluto. No podía ir contra su propio elemento... no podía evitar que los escritos del destino y la venganza se cumplan.

(Dulce Reino)

- ¡Alteza Bubblegum! - dijo la guardia real - ¡Aquí esta el corazón de la Princesa Marceline!

- ¡Excelente! ¡Deposítenlo en formol en mi laboratorio!

- ¡A sus órdenes, alteza!

- Espero que con todo esto, la más bella vuelva a ser yo... - pensó ella.

(2 años después)

Después de 2 años, Bubblegum se enteró que todo había sido una farza. Al comienzo, la belleza de Marceline no salía de la Nochósfera, por lo que su espejo no informaba nada... pero entonces cuando se enteró que ella usaba su casa como portal entre las dos dimensiones, supo que ella seguía viva.

Sobre la Guardia Real, esta ya había sido ejecutada de forma horrible, al ser desnudados, cubiertos en miel y devorados por los dos nuevos lacayos del Dulce Reino: Finn el Humano y Jake el Perro. Pero aún con eso, ella decidió no enviar a sus lacayos a esta misión... ella misma tenía que asegurarse que Marceline estuviera y siguiera muerta de una vez y para siempre.

Así que decidió usar una táctica de interrogatorio clásica... apelar a su "bondad" de humana.

- ¿Hola?

- Lo siento anciana, no puede pasar nadie aquí...

- ¡Por piedad, apiádate de este dulce viejo!

- No puedo por más que quisiera...

- Déjame darte una de mis dulces manzanas, traída del Dulce Reino.

- No puedo aceptar nada de ese reino...

- ¡Vamos, no seas desconfiada! ¡Mira, compartiré esta contigo!

_"Entonces me rendí ante esa tentación del demonio... ciertamente el 7mo pecado capital sabía dulcísimo..."_

Lo cierto es que Marceline dudó, pero al final aceptó. Su juicio quedó anulado por permanecer tanto tiempo en ese sitio de donde surgen los 7 pecados capitales. Creyendo que sería un bonito gesto, mordió la manzana y entonces...

Sólo se oyó el sonido de un cuerpo caer al piso de madera de esa casa y unos pies corriendo hacia la salida...

(Dulce Reino, Aposentos de Bubblegum)

- Espejito, espejito... De la Tierra de Ooo, ¿Quién es la mas bella de todas?

- Esa eres tú, mi reina - sentenció el espejo.

- ¡Jajajajajajajajaajajaa! - celebró ella.

Al acabar de recordar esa parte, Marceline miró al hombre noble, como diciéndole que eso era todo, y volvió a echarse en el ataúd de cristal donde estaba en primer lugar.

- Ya veo... así que de ese modo fuiste engañada. ¿Pues... que te parece si para tu venganza usamos la disposición de un hombre... el único hombre que podría despertarte de tu mundo de sueños? - le respondió el hombre noble.

_"¿Donde en todo el mundo encontraré a mi pareja ideal? _

_Ah, busqué en el este y el oeste, al norte y al sur, contra tormentas, rayos y truenos... _

_Buscando por todo Ooo me encontré, pero no la puedo hallar"_

Las cosas para Finn y Jake no habían sido buenas en ese último año. Finn perdió la gracia de la Princesa Flama... y es que saber que ella estaba destinada a la maldad, era algo que no podía ir con el corazón de ese aventurero. Y con el dolor de su alma, su corazón, se rompió por 2da vez, siendo la 1era vez, destruido por Bubblegum... que nunca le amó porque su único amor eran los cantos de sirena de ese espejo de su habitación.

_"Sea una joven doncella, a o una vieja que perdió su flor, _

_o una flor esperando aún florecer, o simplemente cualquier mujer viviente, _

_a todas intenté amar, pero a ninguna logré preservar"_

- ¡Vamos Jake, tenemos que adentrarnos a los misterios de la Nochósfera!

- Finn, Bubblegum dijo que ese es territorio prohibido...

- ¿¡Vas a ayudarme, o no!? - dijo Finn desenvainando su espada.

- Está bien... vamos a la Nochósfera.

_"Solo las sombras del crepúsculo son lo único que me acompaña en mi camino, _

_perdido en esa cueva cruel, un reino encontré"_

Tras entrar a la cueva y pasar por algunos obstáculos... finalmente encontraron a un grupo de demonios y al mismísimo Hudson Abadeer en la entrada.

- ¿Qué quieren mortales como ustedes con el reino de la oscuridad?

- Venimos en misión de exploración... - dijo Jake.

- Temo que no puedo permitir que mortales entren a mis dominios...

- ¡Estoy con el corazón roto! - le gritó Finn - ¡Déjame cortarle la cabeza a algunos de tus esbirros al menos!

Hudson se convenció por la mirada de desesperación de Finn. Después de todo, la Nochósfera servía para eso... para servir desesperación absoluta y sólo los que experimentan un sentimiento como tal, podían apreciar eso en toda su expresión.

- Adelante... - dijo Hudson.

_"Fue entonces cuando vi en un ataúd de cristal, a ella, durmiendo mas que muriendo, más bella que ninguna otra. _

_¡Ah! ¡Al fín encontré a esa mujer!"_

Tras pasar la barrera, ellos vieron el ataúd de cristal de Marceline. Inmediatamente al ver esa piel gris, cabellos negros y demás, Finn quedó enamorado de ella. Sorprendido, como cuando conoció a la Princesa Flama.

- ¿Quien es ella? - preguntó Finn

- Ella es Marceline - respondió Hudson - Está muerta porque fue envenenada por Bubblegum...

- ¿Que Bubblegum hizo QUEE?

- Así como lo oyes... su envidia la consumió y cobró la vida a esta joven...

- ¡¿Y PORQUE NO LA DETUVISTE?!

- Soy el gobernante de la Nochósfera, no puedo interferir con el odio y los pecados...

- ¡Aún hay un modo de salvarla! - dijo Finn - ¡La salvaré!

Y sacando el vidrio del ataúd de cristal... la tocó y sus lágrimas rozaron los labios de Marceline... que luego fueron cubiertos por el beso de Finn.

- ¡Buenos días! - gritó Marceline levantándose.

- Muy bien... que empieze el teatro de la venganza...

- ¡Mi hija ha despertado! - dijo Hudson - ¡Que comienzen las bodas!

- ¿Las bodas? - dijo Jake

- Esta escrito que quien la despierte, tendrá su mano... y no puedo impedirlo... sólo tengo que pedir una venganza como la dote de mi hija... es el único precio...

- ¡Pues hay una persona a la cual debemos invitar!

_"Una piel tan blanca como un hechizo, cabellos negros como la obsidiana, _

_labios rojos como el fuego, así ella ha renacido. _

_Si tu envidia ardiente te consumió hasta hacerte pecar, entonces con zapatos de fuego... bailarás hasta morir!"_

- ¡Traigan a la Princesa Bubblegum! - ordenó Hudson.

- ¡Suéltenme todos! ¡Finn! ¡Suéltenme ahora! - gritó ella.

- ¡Tienes que bailar para la boda de tu hijastra! - dijo Finn - ¡Tráiganle los zapatos!

- ¡AAHGHGHHHHH! ¡QUEMA, QUEMA, QUEMAAAAA!

- ¿Ahh? - dijo Finn riéndose - ¿Qué pasa? ¡Jajajajajajajaa! ¿Te quema? ¡Jajajaajajjaa! ¡Vamos, es la boda de Marceline y tu fiel caballero!

- ¡AHHGGHGGHGHHHH! ¡QUEMA, QUEMA, QUEMAAAAA!

- ¡Jajajajajajajaaa! - dijo Finn - ¡Baila! ¿No puedes bailar mejor? Es indigno de una Reina... ¡Jaajajajajaa! ¡Jajajajajajaa!

Bubblegum bailó tanto en esos zapatos ardientes, que cayó con los pies quemados a las brazas de la Nochósfera y fue consumida por las llamas como su pecado la consumió a ella en primer lugar.

- En qué rayos me he metido... - murmuró Marceline al ver la risa sádica de Finn.

- ¡Jajaajajajajaa! - se seguía riendo Finn - ¡Jajaajajajajajaja!

(**Nota del Autor:** Uufff... y hasta ahí llego esta curiosa adaptación de Blanca Nieves. Nadie dijo que los cuentos de hadas sean "aptos" para niños de cualquier forma... jejejee)


End file.
